Romi Park
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Korean-Japanese|known for = Nana as Nana Osaki Bleach as Tōshirō Hitsugaya Digimon as Ken Ichijouji Fullmetal Alchemist as Edward Elric Naruto as Temari Shaman King as Tao Ren|active = 1993 - present}} is a Japanese seiyū and actress of Korean ancestry born in Edogawa, Tokyo. She graduated from the Tōhō Gakuen College of Drama and Music, and studied Korean language in Yonsei University's Korean Language Institute (한국어학당) At the first Seiyū Awards, she won "Best Main Character (female)" for her portrayal of Nana Osaki. Her most well-known roles are usually tough, calm, and mature preteen or teenage boys who are often called prodigies in their fictional universes (for example, Tao Ren, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Edward Elric, and Natsume Hyūga). Her female roles also fit the "tough/punk lady" archetype (Temari from Naruto, Nana Osaki and Teresa in Claymore). Name Because the first hanja in her given name, 璐 (ro), doesn't exist as a kanji in most popular Japanese encodings like JIS X 0208, her name is usually written differently by Japanese internet users to avoid using the gaiji 璐, which may not display properly on many computers and is cumbersome to input. For example, the Japanese language Wikipedia entry writes her name as 朴ロ美. (See Japanese language and computers for more on character encoding problems.) Voice roles Leading roles in '''bold' Television animation * 07-Ghost - Ouida * Air Master - Maki Aikawa * Amatsuki - Kuchiha * Ashita no Nadja - Alan * Black Butler - Madame Red * Bleach - Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Blood + - Kurara * Blue Dragon - Zola * Brain Powerd - Kanan * Clannad After Story - Katsuki Shima * Claymore - Teresa * Digimon Adventure 02 - Ken Ichijouji * Denno Coil - Haraken * Devil May Cry - Elena * Digimon Frontier - Mole the Trailmon * Doraemon: Zeusdesu Naida - Dark Claw * Dragon Drive - Reiji Oozora * Eyeshield 21 (Jump Festa 2004) - Kobayakawa Sena * Fullmetal Alchemist - Edward Elric, Armstrong's Mother (episode 37) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Edward Elric * Fullmetal Alchemist Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa - Edward Elric * Galaxy Angel - A''' (Tsuru) * Gakuen Alice - '''Natsume Hyūga/Hotaru's Mother * Genesis of Aquarion - Chloe & Kurt Klick * Get Backers - Young Jubei Kakei * He Is My Master - Seiichirou Nakabayashi * Hetalia - Axis Powers - Switzerland * Higepiyo - Higepiyo * Innocent Venus - Hijin * Itazura Na Kiss - Yuki Irie * Jyu Oh Sei - Karim * Kaiba - Popo * Kuroshitsuji - Madame Red * Kurozuka - Kuromitsu * Kūchū Buranko - Young Irabu Ichirou * Lupin III "Episode 0: First Contact" - Elenor * Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - X''' * Major - '''Taiga Shimizu * MapleStory - Giru * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Special Edition only; reprised in Super Robot Wars) - Nicol Amarfi * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Regene Regetta * Monkey Typhoon - Rarītomu * Murder Princess - Falis aka Alita * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Heimdall/'Kazumi Higashiyama' * Nana - Nana Osaki * Naruto - Temari * Naruto Shippuden - Temari * Naruto Shippuden 4: The Lost Tower - Young Kakashi Hatake * New Fist of the North Star - Bista/'Dōha' * New Getter Robo - Raikou Minamoto * Ninja Scroll: The Series - Tsubute * Oh! Edo Rocket - O-ise * Oh My Goddess! - Sentarō Kawanishi * Ojamajo Doremi Sharp - Majoran * Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān - Majoran & Baba * Pecola - Rabisan * Pokémon - Forest (Japanese: Jirō) * Phantom Ruler: Zoroark - Zoroark * Princess Princess - Yuujirou Shihoudani * Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin - Noboru Maeda * RideBack - Tamayo Kataoka * Samurai 7 - Katsushiro Okamoto * Sekirei - Karasuba * Sengoku Basara - Uesugi Kenshin * Shaman King - Tao Ren * Shion no Ou - Saito Ayumi * Spice and Wolf II - Abe * Superior Defender Gundam Force - Shute * Stellvia of the Universe - Najima Gebour & Masato Katase * Suteki Tantei Labyrinth - Kōta Koga * Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra - Hamyuts Meseta * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Kyo Komachi * The Law of Ueki - Kosuke Ueki * Turn A Gundam - Loran Cehack/'Laura Rolla' * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito - Gargantua (child) * Yes! Precure 5 - Syrup * Zaion: I Wish You Were Here - Tao * Zegapain - Mao Lu-Shen Television live-action * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger - Dayu Usukawa * The Ancient Dogoo Girl - Dokigoro Drama CD * Blaue Rosen -''' Misaki Doujima''' * Bleach: Hanatarou's Lost Item - Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Bleach: The Night Before the Confusion - Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Gakuen Alice - Natsume Hyuuga * Kimi to Boku - Kirik * The Law of Ueki: The Law of Drama - Kousuke Ueki * The Law of Ueki: The Law of Radio - Kousuke Ueki * Amatsuki - Kuchiha * Digimon Adventure 02: Michi e no Armor Shinka - Ken Ichijouji * Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story, Summer 2003, Spring Sunlight (Haru no Hizashi) Track - Ken Ichijouji * Number - Toneriko Furoribanda Video game roles * Bleach related - Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Bleach: Blade Battlers * Bleach: Blade Battlers 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 2 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 * Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 * Bleach Wii: Hakujin Kirameku Rondo * Brave Story: New Traveler - Mitsuru * Clannad - Katsuki Shima * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Zidane Tribal * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind' - Giorno Giovana * Kameo: Elements of Power - Kameo * Katekyo Hitman Reborn DS: Fate of Heat II - Solte * Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker - Amanda Valenciano Libre * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED series / SD Gundam G Generation series - Nicol Amarfi * Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Temari * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Temari * Ueki no Hōsoku: Taosu Zeroberuto Jūdan!! - Kousuke Ueki * Persona 4 - Naoto Shirogane * Phantasy Star Universe - Tonnio Rhima * Resistance Retribution - Raine Bouchard * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Raguna * Rune Factory Frontier - Raguna * Sengoku Basara - Uesugi Kenshin * Shining Force EXA - Toma * Shikigami no Shiro - Kim Mihee * Soulcalibur Legends - Iska * Suikoden Tierkreis - Chrodechild * ''Suikoden Tactics - Kyril * Super Robot Wars - Loran Cehack, Nicol Amarfi Dubbing roles * Oblina in AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Jason Todd / Robin II in Batman: Under the Red Hood * Rayne in Bloodrayne * Gali in Bionicle: Mask of Light * Gerald in Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Paula Small, Perry in Home Movies * Joan of Arc (voiceover for Milla Jovovich) in The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc * Raguna in Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon * Libby in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Akasha in Queen of the Damned * Alex Munday (Lucy Liu) in Charlie's Angels * Lee Kanker in Ed, Edd n Eddy * Jane Seymour in The Tudors and Henry VIII * Vidia in Tinker Bell and Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure External links * * Park Romi official fan club page * a blog of one of Romi Park's projects Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Zainichi Koreans Category:Japanese people of Korean descent Category:Toho Gakuen School of Music alumni ar:رومي باكو de:Romi Park el:Πάκου Ρόμι es:Romi Paku fr:Romi Park ko:박로미 it:Romi Paku ms:Romi Paku ja:朴ロ美 pl:Romi Paku pt:Romi Paku ru:Паку, Роми sk:Romi Pakuová fi:Romi Paku th:ปาร์ค โรมิ zh:朴璐美